


Pictures in Frames

by brightestday



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: But also, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Yoon Dowoon-centric, dowoon ㅠㅠ, established jaepil, poor dowoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightestday/pseuds/brightestday
Summary: Dowoon is a good boy. In fact, Dowoon is the best boy. So how did he end up being punished in the form of accidentally seeing his bandmates kiss?
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	Pictures in Frames

**Author's Note:**

> YAAYYY I FINALLY HAD BRAINCELLS TO WRITE JAEPIL AGAIN
> 
> Although the main character here is Dowoon 😆
> 
> I'm patting myself on the back because I was able to produce words. WORDS!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! ✌🏼

Dowoon is a good photographer. Younghyun would always stick with him when they go on tour because he always takes photos like how an instagram boyfriend would. He knows the right angles, how to maximize the lighting, and is willing to do anything for a perfect shot.

So he decided, why not capture their everyday life using his lens?

**First shot: Young K's cooking skills**

"What are you cooking, Hyung?" Dowoon asks as he fixes his camera settings.

"What, Dowoon? Are you vlogging?"

"No. Just taking more pictures of you guys."

"Oh, is that so," and then Younghyun lifts his spatula, as if trying to pose like a five-star chef.

Dowoon laughs at his antic, but still takes the shot. While Younghyun indulges on himself, Sungjin suddenly appears behind him. He knows Younghyun is completely immersed and unaware of his presence, so he does what he does best: make funny faces.

Dowoon was full-on cackling on the inside, but he had to take pictures! So yes, he kept a straight face while capturing their leader make fun of their lyricist.

It was too late when Younghyun notices. He turns around to go back to cooking, but because Sungjin was standing too close, he accidentally hits the leader with his spatula.

"Ow! Why did you do that, Kang Bra?"

"Oh no. Sorry, Hyung. What were you doing there behind me?"

"Nothing."

In front of them, Dowoon clicks the shutter of his camera, has been clicking since Younghyun turned around. Yup, he captured everything, frame by frame.

When he sees Younghyun looking straight at him and not the lens, he halts.

"Dowoon. Give me your camera."

"Uhhhh... no, Hyung."

Dowoon slowly backs away. Meanwhile, Sungjin has taken the spatula from Younghyun offering to finish what he's cooking so he could delete the photos that Dowoon took.

"Dowoon, give it back! Don't you dare post those photos!" Younghyun says as he tries to catch Dowoon who's running around their dorm, trying to get away from him.

"Not gonna promise anything, Hyung!"

"I looked like an idiot! You sneaky dog!"

"But it was Sungjin-hyung who looked funny!"

"And I was being confident of my poses!"

"I'm not gonna delete them, Hyung," is what Dowoon says before he dashes into his room and successfully evades Younghyun.

This is fun, Dowoon thinks. This kind of content is what My Days would love for him to post. Yup, he knows he should post more than drum videos and pet photos.

As Dowoon looks through his photos, he thinks of how Jae and Wonpil would react. The other two were engaged in another game in the younger's room and they all know they won't come out until dinner.

One of the things Dowoon is glad about the new dorm is that his room is connected to Wonpil's through a door. He sometimes lets Wonpil sneak into his room to play games. Contrary to popular belief, Wonpil is his favorite gamer hyung. Yup, Jae sucks so bad.

Wanting to take candid pictures of them while being immersed in the game, Dowoon readies his camera before opening the door to Wonpil's room.

"Hey, Hyungs! How's your ga— woah."

Dowoon stays still, forefinger still pressing the shutter of his camera, and capturing the equally shocked faces of Jae and Wonpil.

"Oops," Jae says as he straightens up from having been embraced by Wonpil.

So basically, the two have ditched the game ages ago and just cuddled on the younger's bed.

And Dowoon caught Jae planting kisses all over Wonpil's face.

Before Dowoon can even come to his senses and shout at the for leaving the other door unlocked, Jae beats him to it.

"Why didn't you lock the door, Pil?"

Wonpil simply gets up, walks to still-distraught Dowoon, and pushes him back to his room. He then shuts the door and locks it.

Dowoon was starting to calm down when he heard Wonpil say, "Send me the pictures, Dowoon!"

Well, that was traumatizing.

It wasn't exactly a secret that Jae and Wonpil are together. Wonpil's heart eyes gave away his feelings a long time ago and when they noticed Jae being extra nice to the younger than usual, they all made the conclusion that he had reciprocated Wonpil's feelings as well.

But that incident just shocked Dowoon. He had never seen Jae do anything more than hold hands with Wonpil, probably because he's being cautious of what they would feel when they see displays of affection. Then again, Dowoon just barged in Wonpil's room so it's partly his fault as well.

As he sets down his camera on his desk, Dowoon vows to always knock before opening any door.

**Second shot: karaoke night**

It's their bimonthly karaoke night when Dowoon catches his two hyungs kissing again. See, they had this tradition of renting a karaoke room and singing their hearts out every two months. It was mostly because they all liked to sing and it'll be a nuisance to their neighbors if they do it in their shared dorm. Of course, they could always just go to the studio, but Sungjin prefers karaoke versions of trot songs. So really, it's all because Sungjin wants karaoke nights.

Younghyun is currently singing a Jason Mraz song while Sungjin's flipping through the song book, finding yet another trot song to reserve. Dowoon had brought his camera again, intending to take photos of his drunk members, especially Jae and Wonpil as they're the lightweights.

The two were actually at the far end of the sofa, and both are looking okay, actually.

"Hyung! Why aren't you drinking? You should drink," he says to Jae who has one hand busy on his phone and the other combing Wonpil's hair.

"Nah, just waiting for my song," Jae replies, without looking up from his phone.

Dowoon gives up. He'll just bother Wonpil instead. Without saying anything, he hands the keyboardist a bottle of beer, and Wonpil took it all too willingly.

Dowoon's plan commenced.

Whenever Jae gets up to sing, he makes Wonpil drink more and more alcohol. It was quite an easy job, as Jae had also reserved a lot of songs. He sang duets with Sungjin and with Younghyun as well.

"What are you doing?" Younghyun whispered to him after a while, fearing the consequences of getting Wonpil drunk.

"Uh, getting Wonpil drunk so I could take embarrasing photos of him?"

"Stop it, Dowoon. This will end badly."

"What? What could happen?"

All of a sudden, Wonpil shot up from the sofa.

"Hey!" he says while pointing at Dowoon.

Everyone's attention went to him, including Jae who was currently singing in front.

"What?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Uh..."

"Because if you are," Wonpil hiccups, "then you are doing a great job at it!" And he giggles.

"Yoon Dowoon! You rascal!" Jae says.

But Dowoon only turns to Younghyun and says, "See? What could go wrong?"

Younghyun only smirks.

As Dowoon gets his camera ready, he doesn't notice that Wonpil had already walked across the room to Jae, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, and kissed him right in front of everybody.

"Okay, Wonpil. Say chee— what the hell?"

"You did this, Dowoon. You pry them apart," Sungjin says.

Younghyun chuckles at that, and pats Dowoon on the back.

"Good luck, Dowoon! And didn't you know? Wonpil gets bold when he's drunk. He'd kissed Sungjin on the cheeks before."

"Stop bringing that up, Brian!"

"Shut up, Kang Bra!"

So that happened.

Dowoon sighs. Might as well take pictures for blackmail.

**Third shot: picnic uninvited**

Dowoon had given up on taking mundane pictures of his bandmates. The timing just always wasn't right. One time, he tried taking pictures of them having breakfast and Younghyun unfortunately spilled milk all over the floor while making pancakes. They spent that morning cleaning up the mess and Dowoon was too tired to pick up his camera again.

And not to mention, he somehow always caught Jae and Wonpil being intimate. While doing the laundry, he caught them in the middle of a backhug. Nothing big, right? But then Jae bit Wonpil's neck and he heard a sound and he had to shout at them before it escalated.

Another time was when they were having dinner and Dowoon had dropped his fork. When he crouched down to pick it up, he saw Wonpil's hand massaging Jae's thigh. And dangerously close to _that thing!_

Seriously, can't these two keep their hands _and mouths_ to themselves?!

Not that Dowoon has anything against their love, but why does he always have to see them being that close? Not only does it make him embarrassed, but he's also jealous as hell. He secretly wishes he had someone to love romantically too.

Today, Dowoon's at the park, hoping to take good pictures of the scenery and the people around him. He took a couple of pictures of a dog who had taken a liking to him. The owner was quite nice too, she had let Dowoon play with him while she resumed her afternoon jog. Dowoon also talked to an old couple who shared how the town was like during their prime years.

It was a good afternoon, and Dowoon is now resting for a bit on a bench, inhaling his surroundings before going back to their dorm.

Until he hears familiar voices behind him.

"Hey, do you think Dowoon's getting annoyed?" Wonpil asks Jae. Dowoon turns around and sees the two sitting on a blanket and having a picnic.

They haven't noticed Dowoon so he turns back around and quietly listens to their conversation.

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. It's just that I feel like he's avoiding us recently."

Dowoon doesn't hear anything for a moment and he thinks they might have seen him, so he turns around again only to see Jae and Wonpil softly staring at each other.

He couldn't help but take a picture.

Luckily, the two were so lost in each other's eyes that they didn't hear the camera shutter.

Jae softly pats the younger's head before saying, "I'm sure Dowoon's okay. Maybe he's just adjusting to the skinship or something."

He smiles at Wonpil as if assuring him that everything's okay, but Wonpil doesn't look assured.

"Okay. How about this? I'll talk to him later so I'd know what's really bothering him."

Wonpil lifts the hand that's patting his head, takes the other one, and gently caresses them.

"I'd really appreciate that. Thank you."

He moves closer to Jae and envelops him in a hug before leaning his head on the older's shoulder. Jae then kisses the top of his head.

"Strawberry?"

"Hmm."

Dowoon suddenly felt like he's intruding, so he quietly left the scene, still unnoticed by his two members.

He had captured everything. He knows that this was borderline stalking, but he couldn't help it. Not when Wonpil was worrying about him. He had never seen them like that before, and thought that they just always did what they wanted to do without consideration. He now realized that it wasn't the case.

When he gets home, Dowoon starts developing the photos he took, being extra careful with the photos of his members. After he was done, he grabbed a small, foldable picture frame from the ones he had in stock and placed in it two photos: one of Jae and Wonpil staring at each other, and the other, Jae kissing the top of Wonpil's head.

He wraps it in a small box, writes a short note, and places the gift on Wonpil's computer desk.

_I love you both, hyungs. Keep loving each other._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
